


something sweet

by Graygreenprince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, unedited lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graygreenprince/pseuds/Graygreenprince
Summary: this is unedited but i may go back and edit whnever shrug





	something sweet

Out of all the luxuries Earth C and its populace bestowed upon its creators, none delivered by living hand could rival the beauty bestowed of its planets own natural beauty. Untouched by the greedy hand of mass industrialization, a civilization that managed to maintain the delicate balance between natures growth and human expansion.   
Or, well, nonhuman as well.   
That, in Jake’s opinion, made it even more marvelous. He often heard of Dirk’s isolation in the flooded old earth. An island unlike his own, made of concrete and metal that held together through luck and likely fate. The water on this Earth did not sacrifice as much of it’s life for the maintenance of technology or development. Mother Nature had not been decapitated and harvested for her innards.   
Even miles into the cities, flowers sprouted between slabs of man laid streets. He wondered if they were less or more common on the earths before this one. For that, neither he nor his lover would have a firsthand account. Yet, Jake regarded Dirk in a similar fashion to those blossoms. For he had been left to flourish in a landscape rid of his kind for the benefit of those not meant to be there by the rules of his plundered world. Sprouting up between the concrete of his childhood apartment island, despite the odds, a weed to the tyrant but proof of natures will to all who knew his story.  
Despite a bent stem, he grew.  
“Dude.” Came the deep, slightly bemused voice of Jake’s flower. “You’re staring at me, I can’t tell if you’re about to fall asleep or just straight up disassociating.” He called Jake out, pulling the page back to reality. Salted wind licked at Dirk’s highly stylized hair, the windows of the truck rolled all the way down to combat the heat. Dirk’s eyes flickered to the side, catching Jake’s lingering gaze just past the line of his absurd and equality stylized shades. Then back to the dirt road. “Seriously, you need a nap or something? We don’t have to be out here today if you’re still burnt out from your Tony Sark-esque life.”   
How long had he been gawking?  
“Wh- nonsense!” Jake exclaimed, sitting up straight in the passenger’s seat. He straightened his glasses in attempt to look more put together, not even noticing over his thoughts and the radio how they’d slid down his nose. His palm grazed his cheek, feeling a generous warmth radiating off his face. “I’ve made up my mind on this trip weeks ago, I’m not about to back down from my own word. Besides, mister ‘you’re staring’, it’d be more troublesome to drive all the way back.”   
“Alright, alright, easy there. Didn’t mean to get you all riled up.” Dirk said, easing against the back of his seat and giving clearer view of the ocean just past him. “Did I call you out? You’re getting pretty worked up on me. Did I break your concentration for astral projection? Were you playing Indiana Jake in your head again.” He teased, not so disturbed by Jake’s defensiveness. Dirk had gotten used to his easily flustered nature, not so anxious over it by now. The rhythmic sounds of the ocean and Dirk’s voice did well to smooth down Jake’s ruffled feathers.  
“Cease.” Jake huffed. “My mind is a landscape, an ecosystem, dimensional! Who is to say what was dancing through my conscious- subconscious even! Not a simple man like I-“  
“That’s contradictory. And makes like, no sense.”  
“…” Jake sucked his teeth. “Maybe so.” He said, gaze narrowed.  
Dirk spared him another glance and laughed. “God, you’re such a dweeb.”  
Jake’s chest fluttered.  
“Just don’t do that in the water, the tide’ll sweep you up and I don’t know what to tell skaianet if I come back Jake-less.” He jokingly warned, gesturing to Jake with a pointed finger. Jake swatted his gloved hand away with a grumble. Jake wondered if this casual charisma came with age or just comfort between the two of them. Despite the rigidness in Dirk’s features that came with manhood, he was more relaxed than he had been upon their younger years. As if his sharpness of his vigilance had transferred to his striking silhouette, leaving room in his mind for peace to blossom. The strength of his anxieties shifting to further strengthen his jaw, allowing a smile to gradually become more natural on his stern features. Dirk’s hands, calloused and strong, yet reassuring. Comforting. Shoulders squared but endearingly freckled, taking the edge off his intimidating form.   
Perhaps he simply no longer needed to compensate for his surroundings, repotted into a world of their creation, of their reward.  
“Jake.” Dirk called him to attention again when noticing he got no response, but before he could continue on to lightly jab at Jake’s gaping, Jake slipped his hand into Dirk’s free one. The one that hadn’t been in attendance to the steering wheel and laid loosely near the radio, elbow propped against the space between them. It was enough to take Dirk’s focus off the dirt road turned sand, looking directly to Jake, then down to the hand Jake had embraced with his own, then back up. Jake didn’t avert his eyes this time, choosing to also embrace the fond thoughts that wouldn’t leave his mind.   
There was no living beauty that could rival that of Earth C’s land.   
Except for Dirk. For clear waters and blue skies went unacknowledged when rivaled with the view of this beautiful conundrum of a man.  
“You’re… really pretty.” Jake’s simple words came through a sheepish smile. It wasn’t poetry, but it was genuine, and rewarded by an equally honest blush across Dirk’s freckled face.   
“You’re such a dweeb.” Dirk managed as he slowed the car to a stop on what may or may not have been their destination.   
His newly freed hand came to rest on top of Jake’s as Dirk’s eyes looked out to the sea. With burning ears and a heart beat one could almost feel through his gloves, Dirk muttered.  
“…I love you.”


End file.
